starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Wild magic
The wild magic is a key concept in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. All magic in the show is based on channeling it. "]] The wild magic exists everywhere in Avalon. Like rivers of invisible electrical currents, it flows, roiling and twisting through cosmic astral planes and different physical dimensions. When wild magic is used by a special stone like the Enchanted Jewels, it can become a powerful source of energy. The dimension of Wild Magic can be entered through the Travel Trees portals. Principles of magic Magic is a common resource in Avalon, although it requires refining before it is of use. Not all types of magic are compatible and different types come with different requirements. The wild magic is a form of unrefined magic that qualifies as its own dimension and is accessible to various beings with either protection against or affinity for the place. Outside the Wild Magic dimension, magic is divided in types and utilized by many groups and individuals. The eternal Wizards, such as Morgana and Merlin, are the strongest beings to possess innate magic. Enchanted Jewels uses the Dark Stone to overpower Merlin in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|left]] in Fallon's hand in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|200x200px]] holding high the Sun Stone in "Badlands"]] using the Heart Stone in "Shadowsong"]] However, the highest magical power comes from the wielding of Enchanted Jewels and those who manage to tune powerful jewels to themselves have a good chance of holding their own even against wizards. The rogue former Princess of Avalon, Lady Kale is a fine example of this, as the Dark Stone (Morgana's own former Wizard Jewel) and her years of Jewel Rider training make for a combination so dangerous that Kale stands out the first real threat to Avalon since the banishment of the wizards. (In fact, Kale's first accomplishment in her quest for power is banishing Merlin, the Wizard who had removed all the other ones from Avalon.) A core principle of the magic presented by the Enchanted Jewels is that it is possible for people and animals to find each other and form a bond of lifetime friendship. If either party owns an Enchanted Jewel, their friendship will be solidified by the jewel splitting up in two halves for each to keep one. This allows telepathic communication between the two holders. Some jewels are able to bind multiple parties, as in the case of Tamara's Heart Stone. The Sun Stone is a very special Enchanted Jewel that is being given to a future Queen of Avalon after she is selected by Merlin. Wild magic outbreaks "|left]] The destructive outbreaks of wild magic are being caused by out-of-control Crown Jewels (when they are not placed inside the Jewel Box), especially when Lady Kale gets involved. An outbreak can be contained by using the Enchanted Jewels to force the wild magic back and close the portal, but what is most important for Merlin's young students, the Jewel Riders, is to find and secure all the Crown Jewels before it can even happen. Not every Crown Jewel causes a magic outbreak, as it was not a case in the Great Deserts from the Desert Star Jewel. After the Crown Jewels crisis ends (after the first season), Avalon is largely safe from wild magic outbreaks except a few small areas that need to be cleaned up. Anti-magic "|left]] The anti-magic is a creation of by Lady Kale in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" and "Full Circle". After taking over the Jewel Keep, Kale uses the Dark Stone on a jewel device there (described as a sphere in the script) "like a surgical tool/welding tool as she fine tunes the device. Tuning noises emanate from the stones as they flash, sending out magical sparks. It sounds like she is tuning a radio. She is bathed in the shadows of evil light. Kale plugs in different jewels, arranging them in patterns, turning them like tubes. Magical sparks fly out as the sphere projects a floating diamond shaped jewel matrix."Revenge of the Dark Stone (script) Kale uses it to drain the Enchanted Jewels of the Jewel Riders completely out of power. Later she attempts to repeat this after they recharge their jewels, but instead the beam is redirected by Merlin on himself so he can at last free himself from the magical bubble trap and help defeat her. Wild Magic As it has been mentioned above, wild magic exists in its own dimension, which is known simply as also just the Wild Magic.There are some creatures who actually live there, including Kit the prism fox and the Wild magic gliders. Wild Magic tunnels and Sunstar in a magic tunnel in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"|220x220px|left]] Like a transporter beam, the wild magic can also be used to transfer humans and animals from one point of the kingdom to another—and (as revealed in the second season) even to the worlds outside Avalon. The good wizard Merlin mapped a network of wild magic and created Travel Trees, magical rings of trees that act as transfer stations. portal by force using her Dark Stone in "Jewel Quest I"]] When a magic jewel is used inside a ring of Travel Trees, the trees emit a shining light. Anyone caught in this beam of light can enter and ride the wild magic. However, a would-be wild magic rider need to first ask politely for the Trees to open a portal and take them to a desired destination (something that the very haughty Lady Kale has no patience nor temper for). Skill, experience, courage, and concentration are required to ride the wild magic successfully. in the void outside a tunnel in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] Now that the seven Crown Jewels are no longer holding the network of wild magic under control, navigating it will be especially tricky and dangerous. To deal with the unpredictable nature of the wild magic, protective clothing and equipment of the Jewel Armor will be necessary for the Jewel Riders on their fantastic journeys through the astral planes of the magical networks in the Jewel Quest to bring the magic back under control. Visually, wild magic looks like a three-dimensional, multi-colored, flowing river, that bends and warps around the rider like a coiling tunnel. It can be tame and easy to ride (like crossing a brook), or it can be dangerous and turbulent (like riding the rapids in a barrel). Clouds Clouds is a peaceful and pleasant part of the Wild Magic made of material white clouds and populated by sentient, talking, black cloud creatures. It is featured in "Full Circle" as the refuge of Merlin as to not be destroyed by Kale, until both her and the Jewel Riders finally find him there. The script for the episode envisioned it as "Cloud City", a wonderful floating village. Center of the Wild Magic The 'Center of the Wild Magic '''is introduced in "Spirit of Avalon" where Lady of the Lake tells Princess Gwenevere to head there to forge a jewel for the Staff of Avalon out of all the Wizard Jewels as a new jewel for Merlin. It is then featured as the main location of the final episode, "The One Jewel". ''"The Crystal Henge is revealed, crystal pillars forming a magic circle of crystal towers—floats just over the great plane of the cool icy surface. In its center, the crystal shafts of the Henge encases a magic forge—an aurora borealis of swirling and shifting lights." It looks in some ways similar to Morgana's lair. Legacy The Wild Magic inspired the titular Magic Web in Avalon: Web of Magic. It is a web on the magical plane of existence, connecting all the worlds (including Earth and Avalon) with each other through portals. Intricate magical grid that distributes the magic of Avalon to all physical worlds contained in its delicate balance. References Category:Avalon Category:Wild magic Category:Geography